<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Wager by sebastian2017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442041">A Good Wager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017'>sebastian2017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bets that were not very well thought out, Drinking Games, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's sure Steve and Bucky are faking the whole 'can't get drunk thing' and he's determined to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Wager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fill for MCU Rarepair Bingo square 'Drunk' </p><p>cw: alcohol, drunk characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I don't believe it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is already a very good sign that their evening is going to take an interesting turn, so Bucky turns in his seat to better face Sam. He doesn't want to miss what is sure to be a gloriously funny declaration from him. Bucky's come to love Sam a great deal, but it hasn't made him any less a fan of teasing him mercilessly for doing anything at all. Their bickering is pretty much how they express love to each other. Steve never understands it, but he doesn't have to, so Bucky just leans in to hear better so he can have something remarkably witty to say in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lots of unbelievable things been happening lately, you're going to need to be a little more specific than that, Wilson," Bucky reminds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam points to the Cokes Steve and Bucky are having with their screening of a baseball game, instead of beers like all the other people gathered around the Avengers screening room. "I don't believe the two of you really have so hyperactive a metabolism that you can't get drunk. I think you just haven't tried hard enough. Or you don't want to, so you put together that story about metabolism and we all fell for it, like gullible losers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would we make it up?" Steve asks, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, man. Maybe... maybe you're afraid you'll get tipsy and start spilling superhero secrets all over the place," Sam theorizes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or," Bucky suggests, "we didn't make it up and we really were shot up with a serum that works in mysterious ways. That's definitely an option, too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, why don't you prove it? We can have a little drinking competition, see how the two of you are doing by the end." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky's beginning to suspect that the bottle in Sam's hand isn't his first of the night, if he's making suggestions as ridiculous as this, but he seems rather persistent and hey, Bucky isn't going to deny him the joy of trying to prove them wrong. He's also not going to deny himself the joy of getting something new to tease Sam about later in the day. So even though Steve takes some convincing, Bucky and Sam manage it with their combined powers of nagging and they get some rules settled between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Sam is suspicious about their claim that they can't get drunk at all, he's not quite delusional enough to think he and Steve don't have a far faster metabolism than most, so the rules are set up so that for every drink Sam has, Steve and Bucky have two. Immediately, the both of them have to down four shots each to 'catch up' with Sam. Which, once they're all sober, Bucky will definitely be teasing Sam about apparently loving them enough to be okay with watching them get potential alcohol poisoning to prove a bet. Sam stares at them expectantly after they take their shots, as if waiting for them to get wide eyed and start stumbling about all over their place. But compared to some of the swill they'd drank in the 40s, this liquor goes down smooth as can be and they don't even cough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam frowns, grabbing one of the shot glasses and giving it a quick sniff, probably to make sure they hadn't snuck water in there. "All right. Just needs some time to warm up, I guess." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, sure. Let's see how it all works out for you, Sammy boy," Bucky says, because he knows how much Sam hates that nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grumbles and finishes off the last of his beer in a quick gulp before going to grab a new one, seemingly entirely out of spite. Bucky gladly goes to grab two bottles for himself and another two for Steve. He doesn't usually drink, because it does nothing and for that, he'd rather just drink something that better appeals his sweet tooth, but he has to admit that Avengers parties get stocked with all the modern, fancy type of brews. Getting to taste test as many of them as possible tonight seems like a fun plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why you encourage him like that. You know the two of us are going to end up babysitting him through his hangover," Steve mutters, shaking his head as he grabs his first bottle. He twists the top off, even though it's most definitely not a twist off kind of bottle. It's equal parts stupid and sexy, which is very similar to how Bucky would describe Steve as a whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's kinda cute when he's all whiny and pouty like that," Bucky insists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't whine," Sam complains, in a tone that is remarkably similar to a whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Steve looks at him fondly at that one. "Sure thing, honey." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, just shut it and drink," he grumbles, reaching over to tip Bucky's bottle further up when he drinks so he has to take longer swigs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky complies and drinks quickly, so he can keep up the two for one rate with Sam. It seems a waste to drink good beer so quickly, but a bet's a bet. Bucky's always been a fan of a good wager. Sam must definitely be feeling it by now, three beers in so quickly, but he puts a good game face on. Steve's stalling and taking his sweet time with his drinks, probably because he thinks this was a ridiculous idea from the start, but Bucky's taking all his drinks like a champ. (Or like someone who spent a good chunk of his youth working at the docks with a rowdy bunch of men.) Six drinks in and he doesn't feel even the slightest bit light headed. A blessing and a curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sam? Boy, Sam doesn't quit. He downs drink after drink just to see Bucky do the same and by the end of the night, they've got a small crowd of agents and heroes around them, watching with rapt interest and cheering them on in their strange little drinking contest. Steve is, rather predictably, looking on in disappointment, having dropped out a long while back. Bucky chugs down the last of his current bottle, grinning like a loon at Sam, who stares at him in disbelief. Or at least tries to stare at him, but is a bit busy swaying around even while he sits. Bucky very generously holds his arms out to catch Sam against his body when he tips over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've had, like... enough alcohol to kill a small elephant," Sam slurs, frustrated. "How are you still perfectly functional?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I warned you, Sam. Super serum powers, baby. Can't get drunk, but I can win any drinking contest in the world," Bucky says. He pats Sam on the back to encourage him, and then immediately stops when he realizes that's probably a one way ticket to getting Sam to puke all over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not fair, man," he mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lots of things aren't fair. For now, though, I think it's time we make our way home," Steve insists going over to Sam's other side to help Bucky support him as they stand up. He dispels the crowd with one well placed Disapproving Captain America look, which is a wonder to witness, and starts steering Sam towards the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bucky's been having his fun, but he's also not a total dick, so he helps keep Sam up, because at this point, he's clearly struggling with putting one foot in front of the other. "Don't feel too bad. You definitely made it much farther than most people would have." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you really not feeling anything at all?" Sam asks. It takes the two of them to get Sam into his seat in the car and buckled in, but they manage, though Sam seems hardly aware it's even happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... I do feel a little fuzzy on the inside, but that might just be because I find this whole thing so funny, more than because I'm tipsy," Bucky says, laughing. Really, he's felt waterlogged and way too full more than a few bottles back, but Sam doesn't need to know that. Knowing Sam, he'd make that into some sort of victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God... You're an asshole, Barnes," Sam muttes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughs as he sits in the backseat with him, on babysitting duty for the ride back while Steve drives. "Yeah, love you too, Wilson." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the next morning does suck. It sucks a great deal and Sam is unbelievably hungover, while even Bucky is a little queasy from so much liquid in one night. But it was most definitely worth it for all the blackmail pictures of a drunken Sam that Steve reveals over breakfast. So, so worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are, as always, loved and appreciated! </p><p>follow me on Tumblr sebbym17 or twitter @sebbypn to follow my work and future projects! (also, for fun memes)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>